The Game
by Bloomphantom
Summary: Una aventura, algo extraña, acaba de comenzar ¿Quien pensaria que un pequeño juego se volveria un fanfic?
1. The Beginning

The Game

**The Beginning**

Era una tarde tranquila en el parque. Dos chicas paseaban por ahí, una parecía mayor que la otra. La chica más grande vestía con una blusa morada, con unos corazones negros dibujados en ella, un pantalón negro con unas cuantas cadenas doradas, asimilando cinturones, Su pelo era largo, negro y con puntas moradas, recogido con una media cola. Sus ojos eran de color café oscuro.

La chica al parecer menor que la otra, vestía una blusa color blanca, sobre esta un chaleco color negro con unas estrellas blancas dibujadas en ella, usaba una falda a cuadros color negro y gris, Su pelo era corto, color castaño claro, a diferencia de la otra, ella traía el cabello suelto, sus ojos eran color azul.

-¡Como me gustaría una aventura! ¿A ti no, Shiroi? - pregunto la chica pelinegra  
-¡Claro que sí! - le contesta la ojiazul - Lo único lugar es que en este lugar nunca ocurren cosas emocionantes - dice cruzando los brazos  
-Lo sé, este lugar es tan aburrido como mi profesor de historia - dijo con un tono burlón  
-Aburrido como la escuela... - dice con un tono burlón y con algo de molestia  
-Bueno, eso es cierto... ¡¿Qué es eso?! - pregunto al ver como algo, o más bien alguien caía del cielo  
-No sé, ¡pero hay que ir a ver! - corre a la dirección donde cayó esa ''persona''  
-¡Te sigo!

Ambas chicas van a ayudarlo. Era un joven como de 17 años, pelo negro. Estaba herido y lleno de moretones.

-Aah... - Se queja, abriendo un poco sus ojos azules - Que lindos ángeles... - susurra al ver a ambas chicas  
-Okay... si que se golpeo duro - dice levemente sonrojada por el comentario del chico  
-Bastante...-dice sonrojada- tenemos que llevarlo a un lugar seguro -le dice a su amiga

Entre ambas tratan de cargarlo, lo cual era difícil pero finalmente lo logran

-Vayamos a mi casa, queda más cerca

Shiroi solo asiente con la cabeza, las dos se dirigen a la casa de la pelinegra. Una vez ahí, colocan al joven cuidadosamente en el sofá.

-¿Que le habrá pasado? - pregunta un poco preocupada - ¿Habrá sido algún ladrón quien le haya hecho eso?  
-No creo, los ladrones no tiran a sus víctimas por el aire -dice la ojiazul  
-Pues lo que haya sido, sí que lo lastimo...

La pelinegra se acerca al joven, quien se encontraba inconsciente en ese momento. Coloco su mano en la cabeza de él y noto que tenía un poco de temperatura.

-Aah... - abre lentamente sus ojos y ve a la chica cerca de él - ¡Aaaah! ¡Aléjate de mí! - dijo levantándose rápidamente del sofá  
-Tranquilo, no te haremos daño - le dice la chica tratando de tranquilizarlo - me llamo Shiroi  
-Y yo soy Kuroi

El joven sentía un poco de desconfianza en aquellas chicas, pero poco a poco fue perdiendo esa desconfianza pues parecían amables

-Mi nombre es Daniel, gusto en conocerlas - dijo amablemente  
-Mucho gusto - sonríe amablemente la ojiazul - estas muy herido, ¿qué fue lo que te paso?, si se puede saber...  
-Ehm... les puedo decir, pero sé que no me creerán - dijo nervioso  
-¿No creerte? ¿Por qué?

Suspira.

-Es difícil... Bueno... - suspira nuevamente - Es porque un fantasma me ataco  
-¿Un fantasma? -pregunta sorprendida, solo había visto fantasmas, vampiros, y varias cosas más, en películas o en la televisión, pero nunca pensó que existieran realmente- Wow…  
-Así es - dijo el joven  
-¿Pero cómo? ¿Realmente los fantasmas existen? - pregunto Kuroi, realmente sorprendida  
-Sí, me eh enfrentado a ellos muchas veces  
-Al menos tú tienes algo entretenido que hacer, y supongo que esos fantasmas quieren deshacerse de ti, ¿no?  
-Atinaste, pero no es tan divertido, algunas veces es muy peligroso  
-Quizás, ¡pero es una aventura! - dijo levemente molesta  
-Bueno... El fantasma que intente atrapar huyo, quien sabe en qué parte del mundo esta, así que me preguntaba: ¿Quisieran ayudarme?  
-¡Claro que sí! -acepta emocionada la propuesta de Daniel  
-¡Encantada de hacerlo! - dijo también emocionada  
-¡Bien!, partiremos mañana en la mañana - dijo sonriendo - y les advierto, será peligroso  
-Estaremos preparadas, no te preocupes - dice de forma segura, como si ya estuviera planeado todo  
-Cuento con ustedes chicas - dijo sonriendo - mañana empezara una gran aventura

* * *

Shiori (c) DaughterOfEvil09  
Kuori (c) Bloomphantom  
Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman

* * *

Bloomphantom: Whazzup!? xD... Bueno, aquí dejamos el primer capítulo de este extraño/cómico/triste/romántico/ X fanfic, hecho con mi querida hermanita ^^. Dejen review o no les daré dulce ¬¬

DaughterOfEvil09: Y si nos dejan review además de un dulce les daremos, una bazooka autografiada por Shadow! w

Bloomphantom: Hey! Shhh! Inconscientemente estás diciendo quien más se unirá al fic! ¬¬

DaughterOfEvil09: Whoops! OwO bien solo les diremos que aquí podrán ver oi leer OwO, varias cosas! Podemos contagiarte la influenza si lees esto? No! :3

Bloomphantom: Achu!... ah?... qué suerte tienen ¬¬U

DaughterOfEvil09: Veras a Bob Esponja en este fic?

Bloomphantom: Quien sabe, solo con el tiempo se sabrá, muahahaha...cofcofcof *comienza a toser* debo mejorar mi risa v.v

DaughterOfEvil09: Yo si tengo una risa malvada ^^ Verán al innombrable en este fic?

Bloomphantom: Deja de dar pistas a los lectores! ¬¬ Solo sabemos que Danny esta en el fic, luego ya verán quienes se unen a nuestras pe... pe... perfectas historias ^^u

DaughterOfEvil09: Grosera! O.O igualita a K-- no debo mencionar al innombrable! v.v

Llega Harry Potter al set...

Harry: han visto al innombrable?

DaughterOfEvil09: quien? ''K''? OwO

Harry: no! Voldemort!

DaughterOfEvil09: Ah...no, lo siento te equivocaste de dimensión...

Harry: Rayos...-se va del set-

DaughterOfEvil09: Verán cosas muy raras en este roll! ^^

Bloomphantom: Okay... eso ni yo me lo esperaba... -.-u

DaughterOfEvil09: Cierto, bueno nosotras nos vamos a tomar un café de Starbucks! w

Bloomphantom: eh... Si!, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!!

DaughterOfEvil09: Y esto se podría decir que es lo se consigue cuando no tienes nada que hacer o cuando deberías estar haciendo algo más importante, si deberían estar haciendo algo mas importante, vayan a hacerlo! Dejen de leer!  
Siguen leyendo verdad? DEJEN DE LEER! w


	2. Encuentro

**Encuentro  
**

El trió de jóvenes comenzó su aventura, ya habían preparado lo necesario; Comida, agua y un pequeño botiquín. Se dirigían a un bosque cercano, pues fue ahí la última vez donde vio a aquel fantasma el joven de ojos azules.

-Y dinos Danny... - comenzó Kuroi, cortando el silencio - ¿Como es el fantasma que estamos buscando?  
-Bueno... Es alto, cabello flameante color blanco, ojos rojos, piel color verde aqua  
-¿Y cómo atrapas a los fantasmas con los que peleas? -le pregunta a Danny  
-Con esto - dice sacando un termo de quien sabe donde (xD)  
-¿un termo? -dice confundida  
-Si, quizás parezca a simple vista un termo común y corriente, pero realmente sirve para atrapar a los fantasmas  
-Interesante... - dice la joven pelinegra, observando detenidamente el termo  
-Y todos los fantasmas son malos, ¿o hay buenos y malos? -pregunta la ojiazul  
-Hay fantasmas buenos, pero la mayoría son malos, aunque sé que en el interior no son así ya que en diversos tiempos me han ayudado a derrotar fantasmas verdaderamente maléficos  
-Wow... ¿y alguien sabe sobre el asunto de los fantasmas, además de ti y de nosotras?  
-Sí, mis dos mejores amigos y mi hermana  
-¿No le has dicho a tus padres? -le pregunta sorprendida  
-No, y no pienso decirles almenas que nuestras vidas dependieran de eso  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Si conocieras a mis padres, lo entenderías... - dijo con un tono semi molesto  
-Humm... creo entender, los padres son así, nunca entienden los problemas de los hijos... bueno, no todos - dijo la pelinegra, frunciendo levemente el ceño  
-Al menos ustedes tienen padres... -susurra cabizbaja  
-¿Eh? Oh... lo siento mucho - dijo Danny - Yo no sabia...  
-No te preocupes...-sonríe tristemente

Un incomodo silencio se produjo en ese momento, Kuroi fue la que lo rompió

-Cambiemos de tema, a uno que alegre a los tres  
-¿Lo dice la chica gótica? - dice riendo un poco  
-¿Eh? ¡Yo no soy gótica!... Solo me gusta vestir de negro y morado - dice levemente molesta  
-Lo siento, solo que algo así se viste mi amiga  
-Bueno, bueno. - ve el bosque enfrente de ellos - Bien, ya estamos aquí  
-Si, me pregunto si aun se encuentra aquí - dice con un tono molesto  
-¿No hay alguna forma que sepas si esta aquí el fantasma? -le pregunta a Danny  
-Sí, pero el bosque es demasiado grande, puede estar en cualquier parte  
-Bien, si nos quedamos parados aquí menos lo encontraremos, así que: ¡en marcha!

El trió de 3 personas (dah! xD) comienzan a buscar al fantasma...

-Vaya, sí que es difícil encontrar ese fantasma...  
-¿Creías que seria fácil? - pregunto el ojiazul  
-Pues un poco, jeje - ríe nerviosa  
-Al parecer ya no esta aquí ese fantasma  
-Rayos - susurro Danny  
-Aun así, debemos seguir bus--- ¡Aah! - cae boca abajo - Auch... tonta roca - dijo molesta  
-Kuroi, ¿estás bien? -va con su amiga  
-Sí, no hay de qué preocuparse - dijo levantándose, ve la roca con la que tropezó pero noto algo - Esperen... no es una roca... - la recoge - ¿Uh? Es una esfera...  
-¿Se le habrá perdido a alguien? - pregunto el ojiazul, acercándose a ella para ver la esfera mejor  
-Quizás, o tal vez alguien ya no la quería  
-Miren, tiene dos estrellas adentro - dijo observándola mas de cerca  
-¿Estrellas? -observa la esfera- hmm...me pregunto para que servirá esta esfera  
-Quizás solo sea de decoración, ¿Para qué mas serviría una esfera como esta?  
-Tal vez Danny, mejor llevémosla con nosotros, ¿Qué tal si nos trae suerte? - sugirió Kuroi  
-Lamento decirles que no podrán llevársela - dijo un extraño sujeto descendiendo desde el cielo  
-¿Quién eres? -le pregunta al extraño sujeto

El extraño sujeto se pone en modo de batalla

-Mi nombre - sonríe un poco - es Goku

* * *

DBZ (c) Akira Toriyama

* * *

*Comienza la música del adelanto de DBZ*

Goku: Hola! Soy Goku. Vaya, quienes serán esos tres extraños sujetos y que querrán con la esfera del dra-- *se para la música de repente*

Bloomphantom: OwO? Qué rayos haces aquí!!?

Goku: eh? pues dando el adelanto de episodio

Bloomphantom: nada de eso, sáquese de aquí! *le pego en la cabeza*

Goku: aiaiaiaiai! Pero es mi traba--

Bloomphantom: que te largues!! ¬¬

DaughterOfEvil09: Quien lo dejo entrar al set?! ¬¬ tontos guardias! pero bueno ya que estas aquí, ve y tráeme un café del Starbucks!! ^^

Goku: yo no soy su sirviente

Bloomphantom: a callar vasallo ¬¬

Goku: O.O?

Bloomphantom: olvídalo... que traigan al invitado especial! ^^

DaughterOfEvil09: cual invitado especial? OwO

Bloomphantom: al perrito!... ven cosita bonita, mira, un huesito ^^

***: Yo no soy ningún perro ¬¬

Bloomphantom: te estoy diciendo que vengas!! *grita*

***: ¬¬ *sale al set*

Bloomphantom: a petición, aquí: El perrito!!

***: Mi nombre es Inuyasha ¬¬

Bloomphantom: ¬¬ Abajo!!

Inu: aaaah!!

Bloomphantom: buen perrito ^^

Inu: ¬¬u

DaughterOfEvil09: Ah! Inu-baka!! ^^

Inu: que, que!?

Bloomphantom: Vamos, a lo que vienes que no te pago para que te quedes quieto

Inu: tu no me pagas

Bloomphantom: pues con más razón, ándale

Inu: Bien... *suspira* Comenzó con rumores, pero ahora es oficial, así que disfruta al máximo mi nueva temporada, el cual saldrá en Octubre! Se los aseguro, no se arrepentirán!!

Bloomphantom: nee, nee, ponle más ganas, otra vez!

Inu: estás loca?

Bloomphantom: algo... ^^

DaughterOfEvil09: y también tienes que ponerte esto ^^ -le enseña un traje de Hello Kitty-

Inu: Ja, ni en broma ¬¬

Bloomphantom: Hermanis, atrapémoslo! Tu por la derecha y yo por la izquierda, Goku, tu le pones el traje!

Goku: a mí no me metan -.-u

DaughterOfEvil09: si te metemos o este video se va al internet! -saca un CD-

Goku: video? de qué?

DaughterOfEvil09: en verdad quieres saber? ¬w¬

Bloomphantom: Yo sí!!

DaughterOfEvil09: me da igual xD, Inu-baka si no te pones el traje o....te quito tus orejitas! OwO

Bloomphantom: ¬¬u

Inu: Ya te dije que no!

Bloomphantom: A no...? Vamos por el!!

Inu: yo me largo!! *se va corriendo, seguida por las locas escritoras*

Bloomphantom: vuelve aquí!!!!

Goku: *suspiro* Nos vemos en el próximo episodio, Sayonara!


End file.
